1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to user interface graphics for mobile phones or other portable electronic devices with displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
For low-resolution displays of portable communication devices, images presented thereon have in the past had strong two-dimensional characteristics. It would be advantageous to add value to the display of images for such devices to give a more three-dimensional effect and thereby increase the impact of the imagery presented.